


Dinner Dancing

by ButtsandBros



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtsandBros/pseuds/ButtsandBros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which prussia and canada are sappy nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is really short and kinda silly but i hope enjoy it anyways  
> i wrote it at like 3am because ive lost control of my life (/ﾟДﾟ)/

Canada's hips swayed along to the song coming from Prussia's iPad speakers as he coated eggplant slices in bread crumbs and cheese. The white haired nation sat on the counter off to the side, waiting for his turn to do something to help out with dinner preparations. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched Canada sway to the rapid fiddle music playing.  
Prussia had grown quite fond of the sound of a fiddle in the years that he and Canada had been together; in all honesty though, he much preferred the blond's rendition of Maple Sugar to the music that was currently being played. Though perhaps that was because it was Matthew.  
Prussia couldn't help but chuckle under his breath from his spot on the counter as Canada began humming along, his blond curls bouncing with every move of his hips. This little show nearly made up for the fact that Prussia was being fed eggplant.  
Once the song ended, the older nation hopped off his spot on the chilly granite counter top and walked up behind Canada. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, and smirked a little when he saw him blush to the tips of his ears. It was always like Matthew to get lost in the music and forget others were there. Heck, he even did it some times when there wasn't any music playing. Prussia loved him for it.  
"God, you're so cute" Gilbert hummed into Canada's ear as the younger nation leaned back into his embrace. Prussia grinned and pressed a kiss to the curve of Matthew's neck.  
Canada, never one to receive complements well, pursed his lips as his blush brightened. "Am not" he mumbled.  
"Are too."  
"No way."  
"Absolutely!" Prussia shut him up by pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
Canada huffed, his cheeks still dusted pink. "You're insufferable" he said, though there wasn't much bite to his words.  
"But you love me anyways" Prussia reminded him, a laugh in his voice. Canada raised an eyebrow questioningly, but the effect was broken by the smile on his lips. Prussia snickered and kissed him again, lingering this time.  
Suddenly, as if Pandora had decided to break the mood on purpose, a loud commercial advertising Twix candy bars made both men jump. They broke into laughter as the next song began. Prussia didn't recognize the tune, but it had the perfect beat to it. He grinned and backed away enough from Canada to give him a low sweeping bow. "May I have this dance?" he asked, shooting the blond a wink.  
Matthew laughed and nodded, pretending to swoon. "Oh, why of course!" he responded, feigning elated surprise. He took Prussia's hand in his own and let the other rest on Gilbert's shoulder. The two began to dance, spinning slow circles around the kitchen as dinner lay forgotten with a greedy polar bear sniffing at it with interest. Canada leaned his head on Prussia's shoulder, a smile curved on his lips.  
"I really do love you, though" he mumbled about half way through the song. Prussia chortled and kissed his temple.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ewewew ewww that was sickeningly sweet omg i just love these two dorks a whole lot ok  
> i can imagine this sort of thing happens a lot with them and they both love to dance, even if there isn't any music playing


End file.
